oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Salarin the twisted
|name = Salarin the twisted |image = |release = 12 December 2002 |update = Agility skill online |members = Yes |always drops = Bones |examine = A crazy evil druid. |combat = 70 |hitpoints = 70 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 7 |weakness = Strike spells |slaylvl = No |attack style = Melee (crush) |att = 58 |str = 58 |def = 62 |mage = 1 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} Salarin the twisted is an evil druid in Yanille's Agility dungeon. He can be found at the end of the dungeon, in an area that requires level 67 Agility to enter (64 with an Agility potion or 62 with a Summer pie). He is currently one of only three NPCs able to drop the Sinister key, alongside the Magpie impling and the Chaos Fanatic. This key opens the Sinister chest that contains nine herbs: 2 Harralander, 3 Ranarr weed, 1 Irit, 1 Kwuarm, 1 Avantoe, and 1 Torstol. Salarin is a target for many players because of this drop. Players should keep in mind that the Sinister key is an uncommon drop. Salarin can only be harmed by Strike spells: Wind Strike, Water Strike, Earth Strike, and Fire Strike. Melee and Ranged cannot harm him. These spells will always deal 9, 10, 11, and 12 damage (respectively) to him as long as the player does not splash. This damage is not affected by items that would normally increase spell damage like the Smoke battlestaff, Occult necklace, Tome of fire, etc. This also means that Salarin could be a cheap way of training Magic because you are guaranteed 23.5, 27.5, 31.5, and 35.5 Magic experience for every successful cast (not including some last hits). Food is useful during long trips. High-level players can easily kill Salarin (and the nearby chaos druids) multiple times with little or no need for food. If also killing the chaos druids, bringing an arrow-firing Ranged weapon will kill them quickly. There is a point in the corridor where the player can attack Salarin, and he will try to retreat rather than attack. This is useful for low-level players who are not confident about taking on a high-level monster at close quarters. Drops 100% |} Runes |} Weapons/Armour |} Raw materials |} Other |} Trivia *Before the release of the Farming skill, killing Salarin for the Sinister key was the only way to obtain Torstol. *The area Salarin is found in contains Zarosian graves. The significance of this, if any, is unknown. *He will sometimes say, "Your pitiful attacks cannot hurt me!" even when the player is using Strike spells, which can hurt him. *Prior to 14 August 2014, Salarin the twisted could be damaged by the Trident of the seas. This has been fixed. Category:Bosses